


Girl's Night!

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Everybody Lives, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), One Shot, the girl is also trans, the girl is an adult!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Even years later, Jet still loves spending time with the Girl.
Relationships: Jet Star & Motorbaby | Grace (Danger Days)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 21





	Girl's Night!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JamieGaylePiff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieGaylePiff/gifts).



> Jam [@jg-piff](jg-piff.tumblr.com) is having some Jet Star Moments and I'm simply here to fuel the flames.
> 
> Post-comics AU where the Fab Four and Cherri came back. The Girl lives with her mom now.

Jet Star knocked on the dented metal door of the trailer, unaccountably nervous. She kept telling herself that it was stupid, she used to do this all the time, she had been so excited for this night ever since they’d planned it, too, talking Mad Gear’s ear off about it every chance she got. Still, her hands were sweating and she shivered slightly in the breeze as she waited for the door to open.

When the door swung open, though, Jet knew they’d been nervous for nothing.

“Jet!” The Girl grinned, lighting up the night, both with her smile and with a clear surge of power to the trailer’s circuits. She jumped forward, wrapping her arms around Jet’s neck and hugging her close. “I missed you!”

“Missed you too, _mariposa_ ,” murmured Jet, returning the embrace. “It’s been almost a full season, that’s way too long to not see my Girlie.”

The Girl shrugged, “Mom wanted to see the Witches’ Mountain.” She grabbed Jet’s hand and dragged them through the door. “Come in, come in!”

As she entered the trailer, Jet had to stoop to fit through the door, but she straightened up almost-fully once inside. The trailer was cozy, a moderate-sized bed at one end, covered in a tangle of blankets and pillows, a small table cluttered with art supplies sat across from a small kitchenette, and a worn couch took up the front end. The Girl ushered Jet onto the couch and grabbed two cans of Jump Juice from the fridge. Then she dropped onto the cushions, handing Jet a can and tucking her feet up under her body.

“So tell me everything! How’s the crew? How’s Mads? We saw him in Z-3, before it disappeared again, but Mom had a spell and got too tired to stay ‘till the end so we didn’t go backstage.”

“Aw, I'm sure he was touched anyway. Everyone’s good. Pois got tangled in that clap at the big rock in Zone Five but he’s fine,” Jet assured the Girl, “wasn’t too happy about having to take a few days to heal up, but Ghoul and Kobes practically held them down the whole time, you know how they are.”

A bright laugh escaped the Girl, “Yeah, that sounds like them.”

“But whatever, how are you? You’re still growing! I swear you weren’t this tall last time I saw you.”

“Five foot eight, according to Vamos,” nodded the Girl. “They’re not happy that I’m taller than them now.”

“Keep it up and you’re gonna be taller than Party soon.”

“I hope so!” After a sip of Jump Juice, the Girl continued. “Seriously, it’s been really good. Mom’s starting to remember more of life before, she’s thinking about writing the history down, making it a little easier to pass around.”

“That’s a good idea! Is she-?”

“She’s with the convoy tonight. Your Mom invited her out because they’re in the zone. Something about a girl’s night, and I guess we’re having one, too!”

“That we are, _reinita_.” Jet wrapped an arm around the Girl’s shoulders and pulled her into a hug. They held her there a moment longer than they normally would have. They’d missed her, sue them. “So what’s the plan?”

“Well, we picked up a bunch of masks on the way home, so I need to run them over to the mailbox. And then I was thinking that we could just hang out? Sorry I didn’t plan anything more fun, I just wanted to see you and Mom was going out so I didn’t really want to be alone all night either but then Kobes said that him and Ghoul were rewiring the diner and I didn’t want to invite myself over in case I messed them up and-”

“Sugar,” Jet interrupted gently, “that sounds great. Don’t worry about it. It’s a far cry from when I _used_ to watch you and you’d just cry, sleep, or shit yourself.”

“I was a baby!” She protested.

“I’m just teasin’.”

In three long sips, Jet finished the last of her Jump Juice and stood, banging her head on the ceiling. The Girl laughed, not maliciously, and finished her can off, too.

“ _Vámonos_ , Jet Star.”

From underneath the table’s bench seat, the Girl pulled a slightly scratched, but still-vibrant blue helmet, then followed Jet out of the trailer to their bike. While Jet mounted and fired up the motorcycle, the Girl collected a bag of masks out of her and her Mom’s truck, then climbed on behind them, wrapping her arms around their waist and resting her head on their shoulder.

Jet revved the engine a few times to make the Girl laugh, then rocketed into the night. It was a pretty short drive to the mailbox that night, and they finished their errand quickly. Or would have, had the Girl not noticed some rude graffiti on the box and decided that she had to cover it up.

“Lady’s not particular,” she chattered away as she worked, fingerpainting over the vandalism with a tube of paint that she pulled out of her vest, “but it always makes me feel better, y’know? She took good enough care of you all for so long, it’s the least I can do. Here,” the Girl spun and grabbed Jet’s hand in her own, “you do some.”

Caught a little off guard, Jet swiped her index finger through the paint smearing the Girl’s palm, then scribbled a few stars around the larger scene the Girl had conjured up. She murmured a quick prayer to the Witch, then spun and smeared the last of the paint on her finger onto the Girl’s forehead.

“Fuck! Bastard!” The Girl slapped Jet’s hand away, laughing, then lunged forward and wiped her palm off on their cheek. “Now we match, at least.”

“Brat,” Jet smiled. “Good to go?”

“Yep!”

They drove back to the trailer, where the Girl washed the paint off of Jet’s and her own face with actual hot water. 

“We don’t really know how it works yet,” she explained afterwards, sitting across the table from Jet while they shared a plate of rice and beans, “but we never really run out of power, and since the city opened up and we can get gas that much easier, we’ve got a fridge and a hot water tank and when I drop by the Nest, everyone can take actual real hot showers. It’s pretty cool.”

Jet didn’t reply. She was struck by the fact that the Girl was, despite everything she’d been through, just a very normal, super-powerful, young adult. She’d grown so much in the years that Jet had been gone, and was now living her own life, happy and safe.

“Something wrong?”

The Girl’s voice interrupted Jet’s thoughts and they startled.

“I’m just- I’m glad you’re happy.”

“Oh.” The Girl wiped away a stray tear that ran down Jet’s cheek. “Well, I’m glad you’re glad that I’m happy. And I’m glad that you still like hanging out with me. It’s nice to have a big family again, even if Mom and I are off travelling so much.”

“I think half the Zones’ think of you as a sister, now.”

“Yeah… I could do with less rollers inviting me to rumble, though,” an impish grin split the Girl’s face.

Jet laughed, “I bet.”

“Anyway, when was the last time you did your hair? You haven’t been letting Ghoul at it, have you?”

Jet let the Girl bully her into doing her hair. It was nice, having someone else do her hair for once, and Jet relaxed as the Girl rinsed, detangled, conditioned, and then styled her hair into neat twists. By the time she finished, it was late, so the Girl lent Jet a scarf to wrap her hair up with before they curled up together on the bed. The Girl was so much larger than she used to be when they’d share a mattress, but Jet was just as happy to hold her kid again.

**Author's Note:**

> mariposa - buttterfly  
> reinita - princess  
> vámonos - let's go
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment, or come talk to me on [my tumblr!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)
> 
> ALSO: I made a [carrd](costumejail.carrd.co) to organize my fics and so that I can have an actual timeline of the works I consider part of "my canon". Mostly so I feel like I'm not just making random references to things that people have no context for but also so when I'm planning future fics I can see how they fit into things. Check it out if you want!


End file.
